the right time to propose
by kittypop123
Summary: Percy keeps wanting to propose to Annabeth but events keep getting in his way like emergency trips to camp half blood...


Percy POV

Tring,tring! Uggh I thought, I hate morning but today was very imortant,today was the day Percy would propose to Annabeth.

Percy woke up with a start with a smile on his face , usually he would wake up groaning saying "I don't want to go " but today , oh boy, he was exited but also a little bit nervous. He had slept late last nigh because he was practicing and searching up videos on YouTube on how to give the perfect proposal.

He had spent most of his savings on the ring he had bought several days ago, it was a gold ring with tiny dot diamonds around it. He picked up the box with the ring, opened it and thought "oh gods, I am finally doing it "

He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready, he brushed and took a shower , he put on a fancy cologne that Annabeth had given him on his birthday along with some marine biology books. Then he picked put on his clothes – a green aeropostale shirt and some jeans. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and then went to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and well, there was nothing except a bagel and some milk.

"grocery shopping" he picked up the bagel and went out the door

He took a taxi to the usual place, IHOP, international house of pancakes where he asked Annabeth to meet him for breakfast .Percy personally only liked IHOP mostly because they also sold blue he went in he ordered 2 blue pancakes with extra syrup and normal colored pancakes and juice for Annabeth, he found a spot in the corner where he and Annabeth usually sat and started to drink the juice.

A few minutes later, Annabeth walked in, she wore a pink tanktop,jeans and a army jacket with combat boots, her usual style. Her hair was braided messily and she wore a headband and her favorite charm bracelet and a coral necklace that Percy had given her when they first started dating.

Clink!, Percy had dropped his keys, he bent down to get it and when he got back up to his seat , sitting in front of him was Annabeth. He just bent down for 5 seconds, how did she get here so quick?

'Hey seaweed brain' she said, Percy found it quite hard to look straight at her stormy grey eyes , they were so….. Stormy.

'Hey' he said with a grin , he gestured the food on the table as Annabeth didn't seem to notice.

'Oh ya , thanks for paying for the food' Annabeth said with a warm smile

'That's what boyfriends do!'

Percy and Annabeth had planned their day, first they would go to the park , and then go to the beach to have fun, go to lunch.  
>As they ate, Annabeth told Percy about her architecture work and what she is building next. After she was done she asked Percy what's going on in his life,<p>

'Nothing really, just been studying for the marine biology test next week'

'Really?' she asked sarcastically

'ya, seriously' Percy said 'why? , you don't think so'

'no, no just asking '

'Should we get going?' Annabeth asked

'sure , let's go !' , Percy said

They walked together to the park, on their way Percy stated to think about the proposal

Its ok, he thought, don't get nervous. In one of the videos he watched last night, the person said to keep calm. Percy was so deep into his thoughts he hadn't realized that Annabeth was talking

'…so ya should we go there?' Annabeth asked

'sure, let's go , you lead the way' he said to Annabeth though he didn't know where they were going and what she had said

After a few minutes, percy realized they were headed to Annabeth's apartment

'Why are we going to your apartment' Percy asked,

'Because I told you we should go the beach now, and I forgot my bag with my swimsuit, seaweed brain', she said.

'Oh gods', Percy muttered under his breath but Annabeth heard him and asked 'what?

"I forgot my bag too , my apartment is right around the corner, I'll go get my bag and I'll meet you here in 10. Ok?' I asked

'Ya sure, but come fast' Annabeth said with a sideways smile

Percy started to walk to his apartment when Annabeth called

"Seaweed brain ", she teased holding up his apartment keys

Annabeth always did that to him and he still doesn't get why each time she does it he doesn't feel a thing

He took his keys and ran to his apartment

He went into his room and picked up his bag, while he walked out, he noticed that there was a notice that was addressed to him from camp-half-blood . he grabbed it and ran to Annabeth's apartment where she stood with her bag, holding in her hands the same letter from CHB , her face had darkened as if something bad happened

'What is it' he asked , worried

She held out her hand with the letter in it and said

'it's piper'

'What?' he read the letter and said

'We have to go, pack our bags we will leave tonight' he said dead serious

Percy wanted to go to camp again but he was a little hurt because the proposal will have to wait and off they went to Camp-half blood


End file.
